


Family Planning

by Minutia_R



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Cookies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuuri and Reynir are thinking about having kids, and Tuuri has a favor to ask Lalli.</p><p>In other words, Tuuri is cheerfully manipulative and Lalli knows exactly what she's like but is still susceptible to cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Planning

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kiraly for helping me look up a few canon details. Any remaining mistakes are mine, and I'm sure there are plenty, because I wrote this in like an hour.

“What do you want?” said Lalli, sounding as suspicious as anyone can sound through a mouthful of cookie.

“I want you to have delicious cookies,” said Tuuri, “because I like it when the people I love are happy.”

She couldn’t, strictly speaking, take full credit for the cookies, since she’d been out visiting old friends for most of the morning while Reynir was baking them. Which probably made him the first person to actually use Lalli and Emil’s kitchen since Emil had accepted a permanent posting in Keuruu two years before.

Then, when Emil had come off-shift, Tuuri had persuaded him to take Reynir out and show him the sights, such as they were. So that when Lalli finally rolled out of bed, there was just Tuuri smiling sweetly at him from behind a tray of freshly-baked cookies. He was absolutely right to be suspicious, but that didn’t stop him from eating half the tray before he asked.

“Also, since I got tenure and Reynir’s been offered a teaching post at the Academy of Seiður, we decided that it would be a good time to try for a kid.”

Lalli gave her an it’s-too-early-in-the-morning-for-this glare. “I don’t want to hear about what you and Reynir are doing in bed.”

“Who said anything about bed? We’re going to be using the Dagrenning program. Reynir’s parents had all of his brothers and sisters that way.”

“Oh, okay,” said Lalli.

By which he meant that he had no idea what the Dagrenning program was and he didn’t want to know. Tuuri told him anyway.

“It’s a fertility program in Iceland where they’re trying to increase the immunity in the population. If you’re not immune, and you want kids who are, you can go into one of their clinics and come out pregnant and it’s all done with genetic material from certified immune donors,” said Tuuri. “So yeah, anyway, I’d like you to be one of our donors.”

Lalli took another cookie and didn’t say anything.

“You wouldn’t have to do anything. Well, not much. Just--you know.”

This was the point where most people would have mumbled something vaguely affirmative, with maybe a blush or looking away, embarrassed. Lalli just kept chewing his cookie. Tuuri had known him all his life and she still couldn’t tell if he honestly didn’t know what she was getting at or if he just enjoyed making her uncomfortable. She made a brief jerking-off gesture which Lalli answered with an unblinking stare. Finally she threw her hands up in frustration.

“Masturbate, Lalli, do I have to spell out everything for you? Into, like--I’ve got these sample jars. And the whole apparatus for keeping them alive until we get back, I’ll have to show you how it works.”

“So that’s what’s in that case. Emil thought maybe it was solid gold bars.”

“It was nice of him to carry it for me. ‘Cos I’m tiny and all,” said Tuuri.

“And then you take it back to Iceland and they get you pregnant with it? That’s weird. We’re cousins.”

“They’re not going to be using my eggs, are they? That’s the whole point. We’ve already talked to Reynir’s sister Margrjet about it--”

“Reynir’s sister Margrjet who’s not related to him.”

“Who’s not related to him genetically. Don’t be rude,” said Tuuri. “They’ve got plenty of donors they can set you up with, but we want to keep it in the family if we can. It’s just--we’re the last Hotakainens, right? You and me and Onni. And I don’t think Onni’s ever going to have kids, and you--well, obviously you and Emil could have kids, same as Reynir and I are doing, you’d just need a surrogate, but--”

“Don’t want to talk about it,” said Lalli shortly, helping himself to another cookie.

“Sure,” said Tuuri. It wasn’t hard to see what the trouble there was. Emil liked kids a lot. Lalli liked peace and quiet and privacy. Too bad for Emil. Tuuri and Reynir would have to invite him over to stay often, in the winter when things were quiet: he’d get an outlet for his frustrated paternal urges, the kid would get another enthusiastically involved adult in their life, Tuuri and Reynir would get a break, and Lalli would get the space he needed sometimes. Win all around.

“My point is,” said Tuuri, “it would really mean a lot to me if you agreed to be the sperm donor for our kid. Kids. Whatever. Please?”

Lalli didn’t say anything, and Tuuri had to bite back the urge to marshall more arguments. It wouldn’t help now. Lalli would give her his answer in his own time. It also wouldn’t help to take one of his cookies, even though they smelled really good. He ate his way methodically through four more before he spoke again.

“Okay. But you owe me a favor. Not just cookies. I’ll let you know what it is when I think of it. And no one uses my sample but you. I don’t want a hundred kids.”

“First of all, they’re going to be your cousins once removed, not your kids. You’re just the donor. Second, a hundred little Lallis running around Iceland would be adorable. But it’s not going to happen if you don’t want, I promise.”

Tuuri wasn’t about to tell him how hard she’d had to push to be allowed to use his sample herself, let alone anyone else. If only the six of them weren’t famous--but they were, and the bastard clinic director had looked Lalli up. And then it was, it’s not just a question of immunity, the Dagrenning program guarantees the quality of our donors across the board, the damage it would do to our reputation if we were found to be using donors who were ‘mentally different’ … asshole.

Tuuri got her way in the end, though. She always did.

“Third, um. Thank you. I appreciate it. Really, really.”

Lalli made a little irritated noise, but Tuuri thought he was pleased really. Probably.

“If any of your kids are mages,” he said, “they’re not going to be able to learn anything at that Academy of Reynir’s.”

“I know,” said Tuuri. “They’ll have to come back here eventually and find teachers.”

“Not me,” said Lalli.

“Of course not,” said Tuuri. “I wouldn’t ask you.”

Lalli sighed and pushed the last of the cookie crumbs around on the tray with one finger. “When you do,” he said, “tell Reynir to use more butter. And hazelnuts. I like hazelnuts.”


End file.
